


[Vid] Strangelove

by giandujakiss



Category: The Inside (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Strangelove by Depeche Mode<br/>Summary: Said the spider to the fly.<br/>Length: 3:06</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/915168.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/125426.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Strangelove

**Password: ponyman**


End file.
